


And I remember it all - Illishawn

by CielWritesShit



Series: Prompt List Fun :) [3]
Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, Illinois Deserved Better, M/M, Major Character Injury, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit
Summary: A simple mistake cost him it all.A single phone call makes everything okay
Relationships: Shawn Flynn/Illinois (A Heist with Markiplier)
Series: Prompt List Fun :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	And I remember it all - Illishawn

**Author's Note:**

> Grab the tissue box.
> 
> I'm being incredibly serious. Get the tissues, and your favourite fluffy blanket. You'll need them.

Illinois fumbled with his phone, fingers slipping on the screen. He was already slightly lightheaded, and knew it was going to get worse.

He knew he wasn’t going to last long.

A single mistake had cost him everything. He was barely even a step into the ancient temple when he tripped that wire, after his hand brushed his pocket.

The pain had been instant.

He wasn’t sure how long he had left, minutes at most. One of his colleagues would be by in an hour, to see what was taking him so long.

He almost felt bad for them. Finding someone dead was never a nice surprise. Still, if Illinois was going to make these last few minutes count, he had to focus.

Navigating his contacts, he managed to press the call button. His phone made the little dial-up sound, and he just prayed that who he was calling would pick up.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three.

On the fourth, there was a click, and Illinois quickly hit speaker. He had already lost most movement in his arm, and knew he needed to save his strength.

 _“Illinois! Aren’t you supposed to be working?”_ The staticy voice of his boyfriend hit his ears, and he couldn’t have stopped his smile if he tried.

“Hey there pretty boy. Aren’t you just glad to hear from me?” Illinois replied, moving so he could hit record on the phone call. If he was going to die, he wanted his last message to be remembered, he wanted his voice to be remembered.

 _“Of course I’m happy to hear from you! I love you!”_ Illinois teared up at the sincerity in Shawn’s voice. He just had to go and fall in love.  
 _“But you wouldn’t call me if you were exploring. You’ve got to watch out for traps, my little danger magnet.”_ Illinois could hear the smile in Shawn’s voice. In return, he chuckled.

“Maybe I’m willing to risk a little danger to hear your voice, my love.” He felt a tear run down his cheek. He didn’t want to leave this man. Not when they’d planned so much together. All those adventures, and they wouldn’t get to have them.

It wasn’t fair.

 _“You sap. I can’t wait for you to get home. Hunter misses you terribly. She keeps curling up in your spot on the bed”_ Illinois sighed softly, imagining Shawn chuckling at their cat’s antics on a cold morning.

Imagining snuggling down with the two of them on a quiet morning in, not having any rush in the world, just basking in their warmth.

“Oh yeah? Did she try to steal one of my shirts again?” He just had to stay calm. His time was running out now. He’d almost run out of time.

 _“Nope. She got your slippers though. I can’t find them anywhere.”_ Shawn sounded so fond of their little kitten. It was hardly surprising. He was the one who chose her, and nursed her back to health after they got her from that little shelter. Shawn loved that cat almost as much as he loved Illinois.  
 _“Although… someone definitely did get one of your shirts.”_ Illinois wasn’t surprised by that at all.

“Shawn, you know how I feel about you in my shirts.” Illinois could imagine Shawn’s blush, and how he was probably wearing one of the ones that was far too big for him.

 _“I-I know, but you’ve been gone so long! I can’t sleep without it… It smells like you.”_ Illinois smirked, mind picturing his boyfriend in perfect clarity.

“I told you, I won’t be out here much longer. I hate being away from you too” Illinois swore he heard Shawn giggle, and wished he could be there to hold him in these last few seconds.  
“You know I love you darling. To the moon and back”

_“And you promised me always. I know.”_

There was a pause.

_“Illi, what’s wrong? What happened?”_

“It’s nothing. I just don’t tell you enough. I will love you until my dying breath Shawn. Even longer if I may.”

_“Sweeth’art, I love you too. Forever and ever.”_

He felt a strange calm wash over him. His time was definitely up now.

“Hey, I’ve got to go now. Keep the bed warm for me. I love you Angel.”

_“I love you too Illinois. Stay safe.”_

A click.

The call disconnected.

Illinois smiled. He’d lived a good life. It was his time.

He took the small box out of his pocket, running his thumb over the velvet. He felt more tears fall. If only he’d gotten the chance to ask Shawn. Opening the box, he took a look at the sapphire ring in it. It reminded him of Shawn.

In his last breath, he smiled.

Illinois whispered one more “I love you”.

He breathed out.

His eyes fell shut.

And the world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they call Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before time runs out.


End file.
